


Bonfire Night

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonfire Night, But in a non-offensive way.., Fireworks, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Kidlock, M/M, Scouts, Teenlock, culture lesson.., every girl's a Doris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has been thinking about Mycroft since he met him on the Saint George's Day Parade. Now the Scouts are building a bonfire for fireworks night and he's excited to see him again.. if only everyone would stop making fun of him long enough to actually talk to him.</p><p>Contains a little bit of sexism and non-politically correct jokes because not to would be unrealistic. I've been a Scout for a while now (in England girls can join Scouts too) and that's just the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. 
> 
> Culture lesson (please skip if you want): Um, so I'm not sure if other countries have Firework Night (and Googling it would be far too much effort) but basically there was this plot to kill James 1 because of some Catholic/Protestant rivalry. They wanted to blow up the houses of Parliament but then the King got tipped off and his men found one of the plotters in the cellar with all the gunpowder so everyone got saved. Guy Fawkes, the plotter who got caught, got executed. So anyways, on the fifth of November we have a celebration party with Fireworks and a massive bonfire (complete with Scarecrow version of Guy Fawkes which gets burned). It's a really big deal for scouts over here and we have a massive party that raises funds for the rest of the year.
> 
> In England, Scouts is heavily based on acceptance: it's the same to join no matter what your gender, race, religion, sexuality etc. I have been told that in America it's only boys- is this true? We do have a 'girl equivalent' that only lets females join but I personally prefer having a mix..

"You call that straight?" grumbled Rich, rolling his eyes as he looked at the sign Greg had just finished duct-taping to the roof of the hut. "Bloody useless explorer, you!"

"Yeah, well straight isn't exactly my area of expertise, is it Rich?" Greg defended, which made Rich roar with laughter: his long greying ponytail bouncing around behind him as his head moved. Gregory would have been scared by the leader's sudden laughing fit if he wasn't so used to it- having been in Scouts since he was 7, he'd had nearly 10 years of spending most weekends with the man to learn to expect it.

Rich grinned widely, having recovered from his laughing fit. "You'd better rip it off and start again. Can't have people getting the wrong idea- the bonfire'd better be straight"

"Really?" asked Greg, making his eyes wide. "Cos I thought maybe we could paint it pink and put Guy Fawks in drag"

"Yeah, well you know who'd like that idea?" sniggered Rich. "Mycroft- that beaver leader? I mean, I thought you were faggy 'til I saw him- he was genuinely wearing high heeled boots to last week's meeting!"

Greg blushed, trying to keep his thoughts about Mycroft in heels at bay. It failed though- clearly he'd found a new Mycroft-based fantasy. As if he didn't have enough already.

"Ooh, Lestrade, you've gone bright red" snorted Rich. "Have a thing for Mr.Holmes, do we?"

"NO!" Greg yelped, then "I mean, I've had one freaking conversation with him"

"He doesn't camp much- probably doesn't want to break a nail" Rich said. "But Denise tells me he turns up to every single beaver meeting. Want me to get you a transfer down from the Scouts?"

"Fuck off" Greg frowned.

Rich smirked, and turned around. "Oi! Doris!" he hollered.

"Yeah?" asked Sally, coming over with a mallet in her hand.

"What do you think about Gregor-gay here and Myc-pouf Holmes?"

Sally gave Greg an apologetic smile. "Reckon it's destiny, Rich"

"Excactly!" Rich said triumphantly. "And when a Doris says it's meant to be, it's meant to be, am I right?"

"I hate you" Greg said, glaring at his friend. Sally and him had met at Cubs and they'd been friends ever since. Unfortunately, she tended to betray him pretty often when it came to embarrassing him in public.

"I love you too, Greggie. D'ya mind giving me a hand with the Crispy Cream marquee? The Scouts don't seem to understand the concept of a tent peg"

"Hang on a sec- Lestrade's not done with this sign yet" protested Rich. Sally smirked and leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he giggled. "Ooooooh, maybe you had better go then!"

Sally grinned and tugged Greg towards the marquee, ignoring his questions about what she'd told Rich.

 

"Right, OK then guys, this is pathetic" Greg sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're gonna wanna put the peg at a 45 degree angle and push it in the first bit with your hands before getting yourself a mallet- none of you are Thor."

"Thor is pretty hot though" Sally inputted.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, point is that you're all acting like wallies. Let's- oh, hey Mycroft"

Shit, there he was. He'd just appeared, dragging his little brother by the hand away from the wreckage he'd created out of a box of glowsticks. Sherlock was a little tyke- he was constantly getting into trouble. Greg figured that was why Mycroft had become a leader, to keep an eye on the kid. So there was Mycroft, and he was wearing tight jeans and coming over to where Greg and Sally were standing.

"Gregory" acknowledged Mycroft with a tiny smile.

Greg waved a hand around in the air for a few moments, trying to remember what he was telling the Scouts. "Erm, yes. Pegs. In the ground. This needs to be done sharp-ish; the firework show starts at 8 and people are gonna start coming in at half 7. How's the bonfire-building going, Sal?"

"Um, I have no idea" she frowned, a little confused. Greg could tell she was trying not to laugh at him. "Shall I go find out?"

"No, no, I'll go" he said quickly. He needed to clear his head, and it seemed the only way to do that was to get away from Mycroft.

"I'll come too" Mycroft offered, before blinking as if he'd just realized what he'd said. His cheeks coloured and Greg resisted the urge to "Awww" at the sight- it would totally damage his reputation and he needed the Scouts to respect him. It was probably the adorableness of Mycroft's reaction that convinced Greg that it was definitely a good idea for Mycroft to come with him to the other side of the site where a group of Scouts and Explorers were piling wood up to make a base for their fire.

He set off towards the pile, Mycroft at his side. He was suddenly reminded of the last (and only) time they'd spoken: Saint George's Day Parade. He'd noticed the tall boy marching with the beavers and had been surprised to see a new face, especially someone so attractive. Throughout the whole service, he kept stealing glances at the ginger, managing to catch his eye a couple of times and afterwards, as the Scouts went through the over-dramatic raising and lowering of flags, they'd had an awkward introductory conversation during which Greg blushed so frequently he felt like a Christmas light.

"Erm, so how are you doing?" asked Greg shyly, trying to act cool but failing miserably. "Been a while since I saw you"

"Yes, Saint George's Day, I believe"

Greg smiled. "I remember. Sherlock made a massive fuss about how the Vicar was lying and there was no such thing as an enchanted magic orange tree that blocked poison"

"Such a pedantic child" Mycroft sighed.

"Now, just so you know" warned Greg in an undertone, catching sight of one of the Scouts. "This girl, Amie, she's 13 and is a bit.. clingy. I don't think she's grasped that girls are just not really my, uh, my division, you know?"

He didn't quite register Mycroft's stutter-y reply because Amie approached them, giggling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Hey" she smiled and Greg felt ridiculously awkward- the kid was way too young and... female for him to be attracted to her and yet he couldn't help being a bit guilty for rejecting her.

"Uh, hi" he mumbled. "This is Mycroft"

She raised her eyebrows. "Ok." Greg bit his lip and reminded himself that he was 13 once and that his crush on a guy three years older than him had ended within a couple of months.

"Pleased to meet you" said Mycroft, and it was at this point Greg noticed that his cheeks were still pink.

"So, Greg, do you want to help us collect wood?" asked Amie, a bit breathlessly. She was also pink.

Greg glanced at her, making a note to try and resolve this situation. It wasn't a good thing for anyone involved.

"I think I'd better get to work with the stuff we already have for now" he said, trying to let the kid down gently. "I was gonna show Mycroft how to use an axe"

"Oh, OK" she said with a disappointed sigh. "See ya, Greg"

She returned to her friends and Greg groaned. "Oh God, what am I gonna do about her?"

Mycroft was staring at him with a strange look on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was slightly open (it was of course adorable and sexy like every other face Myc had ever pulled, but it was still unusual).

"What you said earlier" he started uncertainly. "Did you mean- are you, you know?"

"Yes" Greg said.

"Oh" said Mycroft. There was a pause where they didn't quite meet each other's eye, and then: "So, are we going to chop wood?"

 

They chopped wood for a little while, managing to build the bonfire up a fair bit. For someone who'd never been through Beavers, Cubs and Scouts, Mycroft was pretty good with an axe and Greg liked watching him take a swing then glance over to check Greg's facial expression, waiting for a smile of approval telling him he'd done well. By the time 7.30 arrived, they'd managed to hoist the Scarecrow-Guy-Fawkes on the top and had assigned the kids to various bases (Amie was put collecting ticket money at the other end of the site much to his relief).

"What am I doing?" asked Mycroft with a slight frown. Greg had beckoned him over as he started to follow Sherlock to the kitchen.

Greg grinned. "You'll be with me and Sal policing the safety boarder. Making sure no little ones slip under the rope and get too close to the fire, you know? Only Rich and Mark are allowed past that point-" he pointed to the roped off section. "-and that's to set off the fireworks. Here, take this"

Mycroft caught the luminous orange safety jacket and reluctantly pulled it on.

"Don't pout now, you look gorgeous anyway" Greg joked. "Ahh, fuck, I meant pretty. Pretty normal, that is. Well, not normal, just- nice. You can rock it"

Gregory needed to start wearing make up. The incessant blushing was becoming a problem.

Luckily, Sally came over to save him at that moment. "Hey Greg, Mycroft" she smiled. "Rich said to tell you that he's gonna set the fireworks off in 15 minutes, OK?"

"Great" said Greg. Sally gave him a thumbs up (complete with a meaningful eyebrow waggle when Mycroft was looking the other way) and headed off again, bright orange high-vis slowly disappearing into the crowd.

 

"ATTENTION!" boomed Connor, the smarmy Cub leader, through a megaphone. "THE FIREWORKS DISPLAY WILL COMMENCE PRESENTLY. A REMINDER THAT CHILDREN MUST BE SUPERVISED AT ALL TIMES WITHOUT EXCEPTION. ADDITIONALLY, THE DRINKS TENT SITUATED TO THE LEFT IS SELLING HOT MULLED WINE. A DELICIOUS TREAT FOR ONLY £2! THE SHOW WILL BEGIN IN 10.. 9.."

Mycroft and Greg joined in with the countdown, shuffling closer to each other as they did. Greg discreetly brushed his shoulder against Mycroft's.

"3.. 2.. 1!" The crowd shouted, and the first firework rushed into the air, exploding with a BANG into a swirl of red.

"Wow" breathed Mycroft, gazing at the sky as flash after flash appeared overhead. "That's beautiful!"

"It sure is" Greg murmured, looking at Mycroft.

"Gregory!" Mycroft inhaled sharply, turning his head suddenly to face Greg's. His face light up with each firework, and he was standing so close that Greg could feel his breath.

Greg leaned in, glancing at Mycroft's lips and putting one hand on his waist as the fireworks continued to go off above them. Mycroft's eyes were wide, and so very stunning-

"STOP!" came a shriek from behind them, a woman. Greg turned to glare at her for ruining the moment and being probably homophobic if not just against teenagers kissing in public (he wasn't sure which was worse) when he saw a figure dashing forward towards the flames. A little boy.

He lunged for the kid, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of harms way just as the boy was about to run straight into the middle of the fireworks. The kid yelled in protest and he looked down to see... Sherlock Holmes.

"MYCROFT!" yelled Sherlock, thrashing against Greg. "YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST ATTACKED ME!"

"Why on earth did you do that?" demanded Mycroft, arriving at the scene. It took Greg a few seconds to realize he was talking to his brother and not genuinely asking why he'd saved the kid's life.

Sherlock calmed down enough to roll his eyes. "Serving soup is boring"

"SHERLOCK!" screamed an elegant woman, striding over.

"Oh God, now you've upset Mummy" Mycroft sighed.

They watched as Sherlock was lectured about fire safety by not only his mother but Connor as well, trying not to laugh as he was dragged home. Greg turned to Mycroft.

"Um, are you gonna stay and help out the stuff away?" he asked.

"Of course"

Greg fiddled with his jacket for a second. "Uh, so most of the explorers are gonna crash at the hut tonight. Do you wanna stay over? I mean-" he blushed "-not, like, in a sexual way.. I'm not trying to seduce you I just thought.. fuck, I'm so bad at this"

"Alright" Mycroft agreed and Greg sighed with relief.

"Awesome. I'll find you a sleeping bag in the cupboard"

"Sounds good"

 

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Mycroft, leaning back in his chair.

"I dunno, we do it every year" Greg shrugged. A few feet away, Rich tossed another pack of leftover sparklers into the fire. There were a few CRACKS and the fire grew slightly bigger.

"Here, we forgot to set this one off" Mark said, coming over with a firework.

"Ooh, better get back" Sally laughed and everybody got up and out of the way. Mark got ready to throw the firework and on impulse, Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand.

As the final firework exploded in the air, Greg and Mycroft shared their first kiss on bonfire night, gloved hands clasped tightly together as the explorers cheered.

And as the young couple pulled apart, both beaming proudly, Rich stalked back to the beer pitcher with a sense of satisfaction, confident in the knowledge that he'd fucking called it.


End file.
